Gifts of Love
by iBayfully
Summary: It's Christmas in Arendelle; Kristoff and Anna swap presents, Elsa starts a huge snowball war, and Sven is busy doing...things that reindeers do. Love is in the air; it's just expressed in more ways than one. Christmas Kristanna one-shot. Happy Holidays, everyone!


**(A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! :D And if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays! I thought it'd be fitting to post a Christmas themed one-shot. Good old Kristanna; I hope you guys enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen or anything affiliated with it.

"It's so hard to believe, isn't it?"

"What's that?"

Kristoff and Anna were sitting together by the fire on Christmas Eve, sharing a moment or two together with hot cocoa and a warm fire.

"Well," Anna began, "think about it for a moment. If we had never run into Olaf, he never would've been there to help me out when I was, you know…freezing to death. He…" she looked up at Kristoff with a genuine smile. "He never would've made me realize how much I loved you."

Kristoff returned the smile with one of his own. "I guess I have the trolls to thank for that," he added. "Oh, and Sven. He turned me around as we moved away from Arendelle." He thought for a second. "And then, maybe Elsa, for creating the blizzard, but she wouldn't have had made it if it weren't for –"

Anna laughed and raised a hand to silence him. "I'd like to believe it's fate," she stated. "Still, though, what on Earth _would _we do without good old Olaf and Sven?"

"Oh my – WHAT THE HELL?!"

There was a loud crash and several high-pitched screams, causing Anna and Kristoff to leap out of their seats.

"The main hall," Anna said quickly, and the two bolted to see just what had happened.

Turns out it was just a very festive reindeer.

"What is going – oh, Sven," Anna chuckled at the sight in front of her.

Sven was completely covered in head to toe with Christmas lights, neighing happily as he pranced through the castle…knocking practically every thing over.

"Okay, okay, buddy; calm down!" Kristoff ran to tame the reindeer as Elsa stepped out of her quarters.

"What the – oh, my," she muttered. Then she laughed. "It's all up to Sven to completely ruin everything, isn't it."

Kristoff returned, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, your Majesty," he said through deep pants. "I can take Sven and go, if it'll make things better –"

The queen waved him off, grinning. "It's quite alright," she assured him. "If you left, after all, Anna would kill me. She's been talking about you non-stop everyday now." She winked, and Anna blushed.

"Well, it's true!" her sister mocked her playfully. "Always going on about his cute smile and such _broad _shoulders, oh my –"

"Elsa, stop it!"

The younger of the two had leapt onto the sister, causing her to start a snowfall in the hall; the biggest indoor snowball fight then took place.

Elsa won, of course; how was it even supposed to be fair?

She had left Kristoff and Anna under a pile of snow, cackling as she disappeared into another room, yelling, "I'm the snow queen, fools!"

"My god, those will _never _end well," Kristoff huffed as he pulled Anna out. She giggled. "We're going to gang up on her and win later," she guaranteed the mountain man.

They didn't win.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The birds chirped outside in quite possibly the most cliché way imaginable. The harmonious sound swept through the halls, making it's way into Kristoff's room. The man yawned, stretched, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around with a grin on his face.

_Christmas day, _he thought happily. _My gifts are over there to give out. I can go and get dressed now; everyone else is probably already downstairs. Anna's in the chair over there, and – wait, what?_

The strawberry blonde sat in the chair across from his bed with a smug grin on her face.

"Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed, jumping on him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

He returned it with a cheeky grin before looking at her questioningly. "Were you…watching me sleep?"

She chuckled nervously and waved it off. "Oh, heh, that's uh, that's not important. Ooh, but this is!"

She pulled out a terribly wrapped package and giggled. "I decided to make this for you," she told him. "I'm really bad at it, but – oh, just open it already!"

He laughed. "Alright, alright!" Gently taking it from her hands, he slowly unwrapped the gift.

Inside was a new black beanie that wrote "Kristoff and Anna 3". It was slightly crooked and messy, but it reminded Kristoff of Anna so much he fell in love with it immediately.

"Is it…is it okay?" Anna asked nervously, snapping him out of his thoughts. When he didn't respond, she bit her bottom lip. "Look, I…I know it's not the best and it's kind of awkward 'cause I messed up and all, but – "

Kristoff shut her up with a soft kiss. "It's perfect," he told her with a smile. She blushed and giggled. "I'm glad you like it."

Anna reached into her back pocket and pulled out a necklace.

"I know you were never really one for charms and stuff like that, but…I thought I'd give you this anyway."

She revealed the tiny necklace to the man, who took it and admired it slowly.

The chain held a small trinket with a clasp, which opened up to display a picture of Anna. She was grinning sheepishly, and you could see her giving thumbs up as Olaf was sat behind her, waving.

Kristoff almost cooed.

"It's so…it's so _you_, he said with a grin on his lips. "Well, obviously, since it's like, you in the picture and all, but…well, you know what I mean." He held his girlfriend softly and stole another kiss. "Thank you," he whispered.

She flushed and managed to smile as well.

"Ah – as for you, I got…"

Reaching over, he grabbed Anna's present and handed it to her. "Open it!" he exclaimed.

Anna excitedly ripped open the package to reveal…

A basket of carrots and a bright orange harness.

"What…?"

"Oh. _Oh my – _oops." Kristoff turned red in embarrassment. "That was uh…that was Sven's gift." He chuckled nervously, and Anna patted him on the back, laughing.

"I'll just, um…I'll just re-wrap that up. Anyway, uh..."

He grabbed Anna's _real _gift and handed it to her.

"I'm positive this is yours," he told Anna, who giggled and waved him off.

For the second time, she unwrapped her present.

Inside was also a necklace that said "K + A" inside of a heart.

"It's a lot like yours, but…but I mean, I hope you like it –"

"Kristoff!" she exclaimed, cutting him off with a smile. "I love it."

He smiled, relieved. "Oh, I also got you –"

He grabbed a bouquet of flowers and a card. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

He left to grab something…in his bathroom? Anna shook it off and opened up the card. Inside, in scraggly letters, read:

"Dear Anna,

Thanks for being the most important person of my life. I hope you know that I need you everyday of my life (even though I've told you about a million times), and that you're my feisty-pants and_ my _feisty-pants only. Merry Christmas! Let's look forward to more together, yeah?

Love,

Kristoff"

Anna nearly fainted.

"Alright, I'm back – whoa!"

Anna had jumped on Kristoff and had hugged him fiercely, nearly making him drop whatever he was holding.

"Haha, alright, feisty-pants, calm down!" He picked her up and set her down on the bed, noticing the blush and the creeping smile on her face.

"Your feisty-pants," she said dreamily. "I'm _your _feisty-pants."

Kristoff laughed awkwardly. "Oh, uh, yeah, just thought I'd throw that in because – mmph!"

Anna had jumped on him again and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After admiring Kristoff's snowflake ice sculpture he had gotten for her – "I did some of the work, of course, but Elsa helped me" – the two had walked down to the dining hall, hand in hand, to find everyone else spreading the Christmas cheer.

"Good morning, you lovebirds," Elsa said, greeting the two with a hug. "Here – I want to show you something!"

She took them to a small separate room, where an ice statue stood, ready to be admired.

"Being the snow queen, of course – I just had to." She smiled, proudly.

Kristoff and Anna gasped. In front of them was a scale-to-scale sculpture of the two of them holding hands and smiling. "It's my Christmas gift to you two," she told them. "It won't melt, either – I don't know where on Earth you're going to put it, but hey! If you have nothing better to do with your lives, then look at this thing." She chuckled as the two continued to stare at the creation.

"Oh, by the way…" Elsa crept up, two huge snowballs in hand. Dumping them onto Kristoff and Anna, she laughed, running. "Merry Christmas!" she yelled as the two chased her down.

They followed her back to the dining hall, where everyone was ready with a snowball in hand.

Anna and Kristoff confidently charged into the hall, ready to get revenge on Elsa, but they stopped short.

"Okay, that's not fair."

"Run!"

Kristoff and Anna sprinted away from the chaos behind them, already feeling cold snow on their backs as they turned to escape.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After everyone had calmed down, Kristoff and Anna sat alone at the dining table. "We didn't get to visit The Valley of the Living Rock today," Anna said, disappointedly. "We should go tomorrow!"

Kristoff nodded in agreement. "I think Bulda and the rest of the trolls would be more than happy to see you again."

"And you!" she added, laughing. "They adopted you, after all."

Kristoff smiled. "It's almost as if they adopted you, too."

Anna returned the smile. "Think about it," she said softly. "You and me, as family…it's wonderful."

The man chuckled. "What are you getting at?" he teased.

"Oh, nothing…nothing yet," she giggled. "I've known you for long enough to say that you're no Hans, so I think it's safe to say we have the true love part down."

Kristoff leaned in and kissed Anna, holding her waist gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You got that right – I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied with a grin and a blush on her face. "Now – " Forming a snowball from the melted slush on the ground, she smirked. "Are you up for revenge on a particular snow queen?"

**Merry Christmas, everyone! :) Hope you all have an enjoyable day today.**


End file.
